This MD Anderson Brain Cancer SPORE renewal application builds upon the significant progress achieved in the initial funding period, including the development of novel biological (oncolytic virus, stem cells), targeted (PI3K inhibitors), and immunomodulaton (p-STAT-3 inhibition) therapeutic strategies; as well as the development of biomarkers that inform personalized care of GBM patients. In this renewal, our goal is to capitalize on these prior successes in order to dramatically improve the survival of patients with malignant gliomas. We have established a multidisciplinary, integrated, flexible, and highly translational (bench to bedside and back) research program that aims to discover and rationally test new biologic, targeted, and immunological therapies, and that seeks to develop prognostic and predictive biomarkers that inform individualized approaches to GBM treatment. To achieve our goals we propose four fully translational research projects (3 therapeutic; 1 population-based), all of which incorporate tissue-based clinical trials, and are supported by five Cores: Administrative (A), Pathology and Biorepository (B), Biostatics and Bioinformatics (C), Clinical (D), and Animal (E). The Developmental Research Program (DRP) and Career Development Program (CDP) continue as successful aspects of our SPORE as they encourage novel studies and promote young investigators. The aims of the four projects are to: Project 1: Enhance the efficacy of a novel oncolytic adenovirus, Delta-24-RGD, by combining it with temozolomide, by exploiting autophagy, and by improving delivery using bone marrow stem cells; Project 2: Explore combinatorial targeted strategies based on PISKinase inhibition by elucidating mechanisms of single-drug escape in a large collection of patient-derived glioma stem cells and tumor specimens; Project 3: Validate in phase III trials a new robust GBM prognostic classifier, the molecular-clinical prognosticator (MCP), and develop clinical diagnostics that predict response to bevacizumab an ipilimumab; Project 4: Modulate GBM induced immunosuppression using a novel p-STAT-3 inhibitor, WP1066. Through this research program and with the full support of The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, this SPORE will make a significant impact toward the diagnosis and treatment of patients with malignant brain tumors.